


wide awake

by featherpluckn



Series: everything carries me to you [3]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherpluckn/pseuds/featherpluckn
Summary: Shane is quite possibly the worst student in the history of the universe. In fact, his attention span falls somewhere between a golden retriever and a toddler.





	wide awake

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is set in the ECMTY verse and was inspired by the 3-Word Challenge at Artificial Queens. The set of words I chose for this piece are knife, snarl, admission. 
> 
> I decided I wanted to write the fluffiest piece of fluff I could manage with these words. Here's what I came up with :)

Teaching Shane to cook seemed like a good idea in the beginning. Some people might even call it romantic. It is something they can do together as a couple to bring them closer. However, Jamin didn’t take into consideration the fact that Shane is quite possibly the worst student in the history of the universe. In fact, his attention span falls somewhere between a golden retriever and a toddler. 

Keeping him on task is a monumental undertaking and results in the following: Being smacked on the ass by the entirety of his utensil drawer (to be fair Jamin’s complaints were a little half hearted), banning Shane from using a knife, at all, period (someone who talks with their hands as much as Shane, should not be brandishing sharp implements) and witnessing the world’s first all-vegetable production of Thriller, featuring Michael Broccolini (Jamin really wasn’t even that irritated because it _was_ fucking impressive). 

Currently, Shane is doing his best impression of a limpet. He is clinging to the back of Jamin. He has his arms wrapped around Jamin’s middle and a leg stuck between his, all while Jamin desperately tries to mix together sauce for the stir fry. 

“You do realize we could be having sex right now. We could be having lots of it, in all the different ways.”

Jamin smiles and rolls his eyes, “We just did that, and for the record I would love to do it again very soon, but I’m old. I need to eat something first.”

“I’ll give you something to eat.” Shane mumbles attacking Jamin’s neck with kisses. 

Jamin puts down the whisk and turns around to find Shane staring at him with his most serious face. Shane raises his eyebrows and sticks his tongue in his cheek miming the most ridiculous looking blow job Jamin has ever seen. 

Jamin can’t help the laugh that bubbles up out of him. He shakes his head at the man in front of him. “You are supposed to be learning how to feed yourself. What are you going to do when I’m not around to cook for you?”

Shane shakes his head, “Never going to happen. I...” Shane starts to say something but shakes his head, smiling. He grabs Jamin’s wrist and pulls him in for a kiss. It is, surprisingly, soft and sweet. When Shane tilts his head back to finish his thought, Jamin chases his lips and kisses him once more, ending with a loud smack. Shane giggles, “You feed me, you’re stuck with me. I don’t make the rules.”

“Hmmm...better be glad you’re cute then.”

“Alright, alright. Teach me the ways of your stir fry. I’m all ears.”

“Well, I really do need you to finish sorting out those scallions. Green and whites separate, please.”

With one last peck to Jamin’s lips, Shane gets back to the task at hand. After checking to see if the skillet is getting hot enough, Jamin starts slicing up the last of the bell pepper. He hears Shane curse a blue streak behind him and turns in time to see him bend down towards the counter. Jamin is pretty sure he’s never seen someone snarl at an inanimate object quite like Shane.

“Listen up, motherfuckers. Apparently, your separation is vital to the integrity of this dish. Stop sticking together because the faster you guys come apart, the faster I get laid. Sort your shit out!”

*  
By some sort of miracle, they manage to actually finish the stir fry. The two of them end up sitting on the floor eating on opposite sides of the coffee table drinking wine straight from the bottle because it’s Shane’s turn to do the dishes and he refuses to wash more than is absolutely necessary. 

Jamin is just finishing up said wine when he catches Shane let out a jaw-cracking yawn. “What the fuck was that? Aren’t we supposed to be having sex in all the different ways right about now?”

Shane leans back on his hands and groans “Ugh! I got my belly full and now I just want to curl up on the couch while we literally Netflix and chill.”

“How do you even know what that’s supposed to mean?”

“Sometimes I know things.” Shane looks way too proud of himself when he says, “Cash me ouss-”

Jamin reaches across the table and puts his fingers on Shane’s lips whispering, “No.” Shane kisses his fingers before he bats them away.

“I promise to let you defile me thoroughly in the morning, good sir” 

“When you put it that way, I guess I can wait. Can you find us something to watch while I stick these plates in the kitchen?”

Shane starts to push himself up from the floor and Jamin makes his way into the kitchen. He’ll give Shane a pass on the dishes until the morning too. There aren’t that many and they’ll keep. Cleaning up as they were cooking definitely paid off. Jamin pads back in the living room and finds Shane already stretched out on the couch, rubbing his stomach and surfing through Netflix. 

“So, what are we watching?” Jamin makes his way over and slides in the space between the back of the couch and his boyfriend. Shane immediately pulls him closer and starts running his hand up and down Jamin’s back. 

“There’s this documentary on the history of whaling I’ve been meaning to watch.”

“Whaling? Really?”

“Yep. I just feel like I don’t know enough about it, you know what I mean?”

“Sure, Thorgles. Whatever you want to watch.”

Shane might have been the sleepy one but between Jamin’s lack of interest in the content and the rhythmic sound of Shane’s heartbeat in his ear, _he_ is the one fading fast. Jamin is quite possibly the most content he has been in his life and he’s pretty sure if he was a cat, he would be purring. 

Jamin just reaches the point where all he can hear is his own breathing and the faraway noise of the television when he feels Shane press a fleeting kiss to the top of his head.

“I love you so much.” Shane whispers.

Jamin’s head jerks up almost involuntarily at the admission. He locks eyes with Shane’s wide-eyed gaze and now the only thing he can hear is the two of them breathing heavily. “What did you say?”

“I thought you were asleep.”

Jamin is wide awake now and he cannot stop the grin spreading across his face, “Say it again.”

“I thought you were asleep?”

“Nope. Before that.”

Shane smiles, takes a deep breath, and reaches up to cup Jamin’s cheek. He tilts his head whispering, “I love you. So much.”

Jamin nods, “That’s what I thought you said.” He leans in kissing Shane, concentrating on putting into it every warm, happy feeling coursing through his body.

Jamin pulls back slowly and responds “I love you, too.”

Shane shimmies his shoulders wearing the absolute biggest smile on his face. “Hearing you say that is my new favorite sound.” He leans back in towards Jamin’s lips slowly.

“Wait. How many times have you told me that while I was sleeping?”

“A few...dozen…over the last week. I don’t know? I’ve been working up to it for when you’re awake. That’s not important. What _is_ important is that we professed our love for one another and we are both wide awake at the moment so maybe we should move that defiling back to now? Just for celebration purposes.”

Jamin bursts out laughing burying his head in Shane’s chest “Jesus Christ. I’m in love with a crazy person.”

“Of course you are, but is that a no?”


End file.
